LIFE SAVIOR
by MrFedoraMan
Summary: That one day changed everything. It wasn't supposed to end like this. "Come on Deku! Don't give up on me yet! We, I, need you!" Friendship, drama, hate and love changed everything. The crew they once were, has changed a lot. But not as much as their lifes will. One-shot, IzuOcha. Based on a one-shot that I've written a long time ago. (I suck at summary's, please excuse me.)


** This one-shot was something that I did write way back for another series. I had to re-write most of the texts and include new ones, doubling the work that I did back then (** ** _LoL)_** **. Includes some mentions and 'intentions' of harming, so if you don't feel safe with stuff like that, I suggest to not read this. That's also why I'll keep it T+. Hopefully you'll enjoy this either way!**

 **\+ if you want some nice piece of music to add some atmosphere;**  
watch?v=5V1or2JQkNI (copy+paste on youtube)  


* * *

 **~LIFE SAVIOR~**

 _ **It was a beautiful day at U.A. The students went to live into dorms after the attacks in the Training Camp Forest and All for One. They lived in the same building, but two different sides, seperating genders. In one room, a boy with messy greenish hair, Izuku Midoriya who is 15-years old, was sleeping peacefully until one of his best friends, Tenya Iida, came into his room and started to wake him up.**_

 **"It's time to wake up, Midoriya. The sun is rising and shining." He opened the curtains and the sunlight went straight to Izuku's eyes, forcing them to be closed and hide the face into the pillow. "Thanks for that, Iida. I'm awake", Iida let a chuckle and was about to walk out until he remembered the real reason he came there.**

 **"There's some breakfast if you want. The girls and us boys thought it would be a good idea if we all eat together and maybe change some greetings. Only if you're up for it." Midoriya was too tired to even think about it and simply said, "Sure. Give me about 10 minutes to get ready."**

 **"Perfect. See you soon!" and with that, Iida left the room. Midoriya got up and sighed while putting the clothes on. He went to bathroom to brush his teeth and thought about everything that has happened while/before living in the dorms.**

 ** _First off, Todoroki and Momo started dating. It was Todoroki who confessed first that ever since the U.A. Sports Festival, he found himself attracted to her and couldn't stop thinking about her. And when the Hero Killer, Stain attacked, Momo herself tried everything she could to find him after the reports of that Todoroki, Iida and I were missing from the escort group to get to safe._**

 ** _Second, All Might's retirement. I was basically the first one he told about it personally. After the final showdown with All for One, the embers of One for All left him. His muscular form takes up a lot of stamina either way, so he can't use it for too long. He was basically in-no-battle condition. All he can do now is support and help us grow stronger, especially me. As being ninth holder of One for All and successor of him, he tries everything to help me handle the quirk._**

 ** _Third and the thing that hurts me the most, Kacchan and Uraraka together. I don't know what happened or how it happened but suddenly after we moved into the dorms, they started spending too much time together that they even ended up together. From what I heard is that, he did respect her a lot and so sudden, found himself attracted to her. Haven't heard of Uraraka on other hand. As I noticed them spending time together, I found myself... jealous? That's when I realized that I indeed did have feelings for her, and still do. But at the same time I wanted her to be happy and that's why I let them be. Don't get me wrong, I still find myself liking her, but I think it's time for me to move on as well._**

 **Midoriya finished brushing his teeth and grabbed the stuff he used everyday; Phone, keys, and the gloves. Afterwards, he made his way out of the room. As he walked down the stairs next to the hallway, a hand was put on his shoulder.**

 **"Morning" Todoroki said. He was one of the strongest in the Class 1-A, as well as one of the best friends of Midoriya.** **"Morning, how did you sleep?" He shrugged his shoulders, "It was good, though I would've liked to get more." He laughed and Midoriya did the same.**

 **"What about you?" Midoriya lifted his eyebrow, "Me? It was good as well. Just might had some trouble but managed either way."**

 **"Well that's a good thing to know but I meant like how are you doing in general? It seems that you've been little 'cautious' after the attacks." Todoroki said with a little worry, which surprised him a little bit.**

 **Midoriya sighed, "That's the thing. Those incidents are still kinda haunting me. Every night when I go to my bed and close my eyes, I always get the feeling that 'soon might happen something'. Just like back at the camp."**

 **"I get it. If I can be truthful, I get the same feelings as well. But then I remember something..." Midoriya looked at him, "That is...?"**

 **"We have the teachers here, including All Might. Alarms everywhere that would tell if someone or something is coming here.", "I guess you're right. Now you're making it seem that I'm worrying about nothing to be honest." They shared another laugh and finally made their way towards main hall, where everyone's been waiting.**

 **At that same time, someone was looking at them behind the bushes next to the windows.**

* * *

 **It was time for the lunch. Midoriya didn't get anything and just sat down next to Iida, Todoroki and Kirishima. In the corner of his eye, he could see Kacchan and... her. Midoriya let a sight and dropped his head down, totally feeling not hungry.**

 **Iida noticed this and tries to confront his friend, "Midoriya, I think I know how it feels, but are you sure you want to keep the silent game with her? It's been on ever since they went together."**

 **Midoriya lifted his sight at Iida's level, "Easier said than done Iida. Don't take me wrong, I hate this as much as you do, but every time I see them like that, I just can't find the feeling to talk to them. This might sound stupid, but I think I'm actually happy that it's this way.", "Are you serious? Happy? Why would you say something like that?"**

 **Midoriya closed his eyes and rubbed his thumbs, "I don't want to embarrass her anymore, or make her feelings fade away since she does seem happy with him. And there's no way I want to end our friendship because of this stupid stuff! And now that I'm thinking about it, what Mineta said back then, there might be still plenty fish in the sea left. But first, I need to get rid of these feelings I have."**

 **Iida looked at him a little and sighed, "Whatever makes you happy, makes me happy. Just want you to know that no matter what, I'll always be there for you. Same as her." he pointed towards Uraraka. As Midoriya looked at her, she did the same and the sights crossed. Uraraka on the other hand could see the sadness in his eyes, and feel pity for him.**

 **"Ochaco?"**

 **She lifted her eyes towards the voice, "Yeah Kacchan?", "Where were you looking at?" Before she could respond, "In curiosity, when are you going to get over him?", "What do you mean?"**

 **She could see the eyes of Kacchan, they were annoyed ones, "You know exactly what I mean, Ochaco. Don't play games with me! You clearly haven't gotten over him!"**

 **With that shout everyone was starting to look at them, including their friends. "Are you trying to make a scene, Kacchan? Well congratulations! You got your wish true!" as she folded her arms and looked away a bit.**

 **He sighed** **, "Let's go talk about this outside. Private talk."**

 **She groaned in annoyance, "Whatever..."**

* * *

 **~VILLAIN'S BASE, PRESENT**

 **"Tomorrow, I will do it! My nerves with them is so on boiling point right now! That damned All Might and his successor Midoriya! I easily can let the other attacks off but getting my Sensei into jail? That is too far. I will ruin their lives myself." Shigaraki, the grayish messy haired adult looking figure, exclaimed in anger.**

 **"Tomura, do you hear yourself!? You need to calm down!" Ghostly figure named Kurogiri shouted loudly. "No! Sensei trusted that I could handle the situation. Not only I let them escape, but let him get handcuffed? That is my greatest failure. I shouldn't even be here anymore..."**

 **"Shigaraki, I'm sure he would be proud of you instead of having grudge. I myself could feel that he was happy to hear when you got the Bakugo kid captured back then! Yeah, you might've failed to kill All Might couple times before in the past, but that's understandable since he is the number one Hero and strongest of them all!"**

 **Tomura gritted his teeth, "All Might... All Might... Can we at least have one day without saying that damned cursed name!? I'm so tired of hearing it everywhere! TV, malls, streets, everywhere! Not even once I've seen myself in the news as the baddest villain out there! _Beyond pitiful._ "**

 **"And I thought you weren't interested of your public image?" Kurogiri exclaimed in confusion. Tomura shook his head, "All I want to let people know that I am the baddest, most dangerous villains and that no one should get against us."**

 **Kurogiri smirked, "Then how about you show us, that everything you just said is true. Show the world that no one will ever compete with you."**

 **Shigaraki grinned as well. He had a perfect plan on his mind that will definitely crush Midoriya and his friends. "Listen up Kurogiri, I will go for a walk. Alone.", Kurogiri nodded as he continued to think of other plans.**

 **As Shigaraki made his way out, _'Today, your life's will become a hell, Midoriya.'_**

* * *

 **~SCHOOL CAFETARIA**

 **Midoriya noticed Kacchan's leave with Uraraka. He just can't bare the pain that hits his heart every time. He sighed and decided for others instead of running after them. It didn't take more than, "20 minutes." Midoriya exclaimed tiredly. Kirishima lifted the eyebrow, "What? Haven't eaten in ages, so of course I'm gonna fill up my storage with as much as food I can."**

 **Only thing Todoroki and Iida would think as they sweatdropped, "Lol."**

 **As they walked outside, Midoriya couldn't help but just think again about her. He slammed his hand on his forehead, this was literally making him insane. Todoroki noticed this, "Are you okay Midoriya? Do you need to see doctor or something?"**

 **Midoriya looked at him and shaked his head, "It's nothing. I think it's just that I haven't gotten that much sleep. That's all.", Iida knew exactly what it was but decided to leave it, for his safety.**

 **They made their way out, only to see a giant crowd in front of the cafetaria. "What's going on?" Iida was first one to say anything, "I don't know..." and they walked through the crowd, only to hear the next sentence that literally shocked and sent shivers through their bodies.**

 **"Come down Ochaco! Don't make this harder for us, please!" All Might shouted in his weakened form. Midoriya was the first one to run through the crowd, and the scene he met, was horrifying. "Midoriya! What's going on there?!" he heard Todoroki shout but not too loudly since there was other students shouting at the same time.**

 **Without even thinking, he ran to the back of the school. Exactly where the stairs to the roof were. He made sure to get there in time without anything else happen, and was sure of getting her out of there. He couldn't even think of what would be the conclusion.**

 **Iida and Todoroki on the other hand made their way through the crowd, only to see the same scene that Midoriya saw. "Uraraka?! What... are you doing!?", Todoroki looked around to see Midoriya, without any answer. "Where is Midoriya?"**

 **At that time, she looked down. Eyes meeting with Iida's. Tears started to drop again, _'I'm sorry Iida. I really didn't want it to go this way...'_**

 **Footsteps were heard from behind and in no time, she perked her sight backwards. "D-Don't do it, Uraraka!" the voice said while panting. She clearly recognized who it belonged to.** **"D-Deku? What are you doing up here?", "And I could ask you the same thing." he looked straight at her.**

 **She gulped as he took another step closer, "Come on Uraraka, I know that you're much stronger than this. Why in earth though?" He could tell he heard some whispers about love and stupid. Another step closer, this caught her attention, "Don't come... or I-I will jump down..." she took another step closer to the edge.**

 **At this point, Midoriya thought on how to get her out from there,** **"Then _jump_."**

 **Eyes widened around the scene, Uraraka felt tears coming from her eyes as she heard Iida's and Todoroki's shouts, "AND WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SAYING MIDORIYA?! ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY INSANE?!"**

 **Couple tears started to form into Midoriya's eyes, "But before that, I want to tell you something. Uraraka, before I came into this school, I didn't have anyone. I was all alone until I came into the U.A., I was bullied everyday, people telling me to jump off the roofs and maybe come back in the next life as a stronger person. Hell, I even really considered it back then..."**

 **He could see her taking steps back from the edge, it was working. "But all of that changed when I met you." and this caught her eye, starting to feel the heat in her cheeks, "W-What do you mean?"**

 **"Back when we had the Entrance Exam, I tipped and you catched me. But you also catched something else other than my body from falling to the ground. You catched my heart. Ever since that day, I've started to feel weird inside, I guess it's something people call butterflies."**

 **She put her hands on her mouth, she was realising where this is going. "I guess you could call it 'having feelings towards others'. It's true, I've always liked you. But my stupid brain didn't realise it until I saw you and Kacchan become together..."**

 **"All that time, I felt jealous. But didn't say anything, because I saw how happy you were. All that time, I felt pain, but took it all because It kinda made me even stronger, emotionally. Every time I looked at you and him, I thought what would've it been if it was us. But like I was told way back..."**

 ** _'It's normal to have a dream, but make sure it's achievable.'_ , "...** **And I really wanted the feelings to fade, but I just couldn't. Why? Because my liking to you has grown so much that I just couldn't stop thinking about you. I love you, Ochaco." and that did it. She launched at him, throwing her hands around his neck.**

 **"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, _I'm sorry..._ ", she repeated whispering while sobbing into Midoriya's shoulder. He embraced the hug and quietly whispered, "W-Why in the earth were you thinking about doing something like that?", "D-Deku, I..."**

 **"Whatever it is Ochaco, you know you can tell me. I will support you no matter what..." he could feel her cheeks heat up as she tightened the hug, "I-It's just h-heartbreak... I k-know... a stupid reason to e-even think about s-something like that..." this caught his attention, "Heartbroken? Did something happen between you and Kacchan?", she nodded slowly. " _I-I'm really sorry... D-Deku..._ "**

 **Midoriya gulped as he thought if it would be a good time to ask, "Would you like to tell me what happened?" and to his surprise, a nod came in response. They parted and he looked straight at her eyes. He could definitely see the sadness and depression in them.**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK~**

 **Uraraka and Bakugo made their way outside. They walked behind a corner where they would have the peace. Bakugo turned at her, "So... What's the deal between you and him?"**

 **"Nothing. Like I told you, I do not have anything towards him. I even haven't talked to him in ages!" She exclaimed, tone clearly showing the annoyance.**

 **"Don't lie to yourself. I can clearly see that you still have something towards him! All the time you take a look at him or maybe even think about him, I can see how much your behavior changes than when it's just us.", "What is that supposed to mean?"**

 **"You were much happier when you two were hanging out together. Ever since we got together, you ignored him yes, but not your true feelings. All you did was just hide them behind what you have to me. Isn't this true?" she couldn't say anything. It felt like he was right.**

 **All the time they were hanging out, she was the cheerful person that the class needed all the time, but when hanging out with Bakugo, she seemed to change. She completely ignored all her friends and continued to hang out with him. Bakugo sighed in annoyance.**

 **"You know what? I don't think I can continue this much longer! You need to keep your feelings in check, especially while being with your 'boyfriend'." He exclaimed, with his tone going down. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, is he...**

 **"Are you saying... You want to... break up?"**

 **Bakugo kept his head down without making any kind of response. That was an answer to her, "Wow... If you weren't interested in me, then why in the hell did you even become together with me begin with?!" She ain't going anywhere without getting an answer to the question.**

 **Bakugo lifted his sight towards hers, "You remember that him and I are rivals, right?", "What does that have anything to do with this?!", this time it was his turn to get nervous, "Well... You can say... To make him jealous..."**

 **She was in complete shock. "You got to be... FUCKING KIDDING ME!" and without any warning, a fast palm hit his cheek, making his head turn completely left side. "I SHOULDN'T HAVE EVEN TRUSTED YOU BEGIN WITH! ALL YOU BOYS DO IS JUST PLAY WITH OUR FUCKING FEELINGS! 'TO MAKE JEALOUS' YOU CANNOT BE ABSOLUTELY SERIOUS!"**

 **He couldn't lie, he was scared for his life right now. Nervously he turned his sight towards her again, "I could clearly see how much you fucking liked that little bastard, and how much of a coward he is. Thought this was a perfect chance to try to get him win you back or something... but clearly it didn't work..."**

 **She calmed herself down a little bit, "You know what Kacchan? You are one of the most, or maybe the most, disgusting asshole I've ever met. After this conversation, don't ever come close to me again!", "Pfft... Whatever... Enjoy your time with that bastard." and with that, he turned around and started walking away. Uraraka couldn't help but broke down on the ground.**

 **"Just letting you know..." she didn't take her look at him, "I could see that he still is clearly interested in you. As much as you are in him... maybe even more...", "W-Well thanks to y-you, my trust w-with y-you boys is now over. I'm a-absolutely done with you all. G-Goodbye... forever."**

 **Uraraka got up and started running away. Bakugo got a really bad feeling for what's going to happen next. All he thought is that she would understand why he did it begin with. Yeah, he knows it was kinda gruel the way it happened, but he isn't basically expert when it comes to love. "You were the first girl I've ever had so much respect towards. I'm sorry."**

 **~FLASHBACK ENDS**

 **She started to cry again as she told the story, ending up with hugging him again while crying on his shoulder. Midoriya was still progressing on what he just heard but soon came to his senses and embraced the hug back, "I'm so sorry... Uraraka...", "You don't have anything to say sorry for, Izuku... I should be the one to say it. If I only knew what you were going threw..."**

* * *

 **~CLASSROOM 1-A, AN HOUR LATER**

 **Midoriya with Uraraka next to him, Iida and Todoroki made their way towards their class, 1-A. When they opened the door, couple of their friends rushed towards them, almost crashing. "OMG WE HEARD WHAT JUST HAPPENED! ARE YOU FINE NOW?!" Mina was first one to say anything. Uraraka felt shame that they were even looking at her in the first place.**

 **But soon enough, lifted her sight just and just towards Mina's, "I-I am.. Thanks to D-Deku...", everyone there sighed in relief, "You're such an guardian angel Midoriya, you know that right?"**

 **His and Uraraka's faces heated up, his because of the compliment and hers because she knew what Mina meant with it. "I-I could never l-let anything happen to her... haha..." he nervously laughed while scratching his hair with other hand. "Well thank god you are okay. We nearly got heart attacks here you know."**

 **Uraraka quickly grabber her hand and bowed down, with tears slowly forming into her eyes, "L-Listen... I-I'm so sorry... F-For ignoring you all... It was stupid in begin with to trust that douchebag..." to her surprise, couple fingers lifted her chin up and she saw the cheerful smile of Mina's, "We would never leave you, you know? No matter what, you are our friend. Always and forever. Nothing will ever change that, no matter what situation."**

 **In a moment, Uraraka formed a smile and hugged her. Mina gladly accepted it and they parted away. Midoriya couldn't help but smile at this. It seemed like everything can be like they were. Then she noticed him there, Katsuki Bakugo. Looking down at the table he had. She couldn't help but turn around and sigh in sadness, which Midoriya noticed clearly. He went to confront her, whispering "Are you sure about this? Are you sure you can handle him here now?"**

 **She nodded gladly, "There's nothing to worry about. I told him my last wish, and as annoying and disrespectful he can sometimes be, he respects it." Midoriya lifted his sight towards Bakugo, like he didn't expect something like this from him.**

 **"Midoriya!"**

 **They finched from that voice, since they knew exactly who it belonged to. Their main villain pushed the doors open and walked inside. Shigaraki Tomura, with a gun in his hand, fully loaded and ready to be fired. Everyone was shocked, "How in the hell he got in without alarms ringing?!" Todoroki exclaimed.**

 **Shigaraki smirked, "I have my own ways to get in. Now then, tell me 'Heroes', how are you going to prevent what's going to happen next?" Midoriya took a step closer and was in front of Uraraka, intention to protect her from outcome, "Shigaraki! You want me right? You can have me! Just leave my friends alone and let them go!"**

 **The villain laughed, "Remember what I said back at the Mall? Right before your girlfriend came and saved you?", then it hit Midoriya, _'Next time we meet, I've probably decided it's time to kill you.'_**

 **"Yeah, decided to 'kill ME'. Not anybody else!", Shigaraki laughed. "You really think I have forgot about all the times they were there help you and that cursed All Might to ruin my evil plans? Think again stupid brat.", "Yeah I do! That's hero's job, right!? To stop villains like you!"**

 **"You never learn that a hero will not always get out of the scene without getting hurt right? So, how do you want to do this?", Midoriya lifted his eyebrow as Shigaraki lifted the gun, finally pointing at all of them.**

 **"Just stop this now Shigaraki. I really don't want to hurt anybody now.", "Ohhh... you don't need to. Just don't move and everyone else will be fine." and pointed the gun towards Midoriya. He thought about any other ways to stop this madness, but only could come to one conclusion. At least then he would know that nobody else gets hurt.**

 **"Goodbye, you cursed Izuku Midoriya." after that, Shigaraki shot a bullet. Izuku was about to activate his Full Cowl, but got pushed down before could do it. He instead watched in horror as Uraraka's body dropped to floor. For her luck, the bullet hit at her arm.** **Shigaraki gritted his teeth as the alarm system went on now. He ran away from the scene.**

 **Midoriya looked at Uraraka's body for second, she was unconscious. He felt couple tears drop as he apologised couple times before got up and start to run after Shigaraki in anger. He heard his friends call his name but didn't care, all he could think of is payback.**

 **He ran outside where he saw Shigaraki standing while grinning, "Look who's here, the Life Savior. You see what happened now? Doesn't this feel nostalgic to you? There's always the time when someone else had to hurt to save you."**

 **Midoriya gritted his teeth and went to attack him, which he dodged and hit the gun at his head, making him unconscious. Shigaraki smiled as he looked at Midoriya's body on the ground, "Don't go out yet, I still have something planned..." He grabbed Midoriya by his hair and made his way towards the classroom.**

 **~BACK AT THE CLASSROOM**

 **Uraraka slowly started to open her eys as she looked around, "Uraraka! Can you move?!" Mina shouted while she helped her up. She nodded slowly but painfully as looked around to see Midoriya or Shigaraki.** **"Where is Deku?" she asked in worry and before Mina could answer they heard footsteps.**

 **"Here little girl... Here is your little 'Life Savior'." Shigaraki smirked as he showed the unconscious kid. Everyone's eyes widened, but no one felt the same fear as her. "What did you do to him?!" Iida shouted in fear.**

 **"You could ask, what I'm going to do next."**

 **With that, Shigaraki lifted his gun at Midoriya's stomach level and pulled the trigger. It felt that time stopped for everyone as they heard him scream loudly in pain. Kacchan could feel the anger rise, which surprised him at the same time, feeling angry for that fucking Deku. Instead Uraraka's eyes was filled with tears as she covered her mouth to prevent screaming. _'N-No...'_**

 **As blood dropped down on the floor, Shigaraki tossed him right in front of Uraraka. First one to reach him was indeed her. She cupped her hands on his cheeks and started to shake him, "No... Don't go... Deku... Don't leave us... Don't leave... Me..." was all she could say during the sobbing and rested her forehead on his. _'T-This can't be happening... not like this...'_ "C-Come on D-Deku... W-Wake up... We a-all need you..."**

 **Bakugo lifted his hands up and activated his quirk, "You know... I hate you so fucking much, but what you just did, was the last drop. I'm not letting you get out from here, alive." Shigaraki laughed, "And you're hero in training? Jesus what's with this school..."**

 **"AND YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" with that, Bakugo jumped at him. Izuku peeked through his eye and with all the left over strength, "D-Don't... K-Kacchan..."**

 **Bakugo did an uppercut which hit Shigaraki's jaw. He smirked and suddenly Bakugo felt pair of arms touching his arm, twisting it and finally knocking out of the place. He let a painful scream as Shigaraki laughed, "This is fun, isn't it?"**

 **Rest of the class was about to walk towards Shigaraki, but with having Bakugo in his hold, there wasn't much to be done. "Don't come closer or another student goes out today."**

 **"You are a coward Shigaraki. Always been and always will. Using others as your shield, is the most coward thing I've ever seen you do." Iida exclaimed. This made Tomura took a grip of one of the fingers of Bakugo and snap it, making him scream again.**

 **"First one. Might consider your next words very carefully, Tenya Iida. Because who knows how much can this little headache take."**

 **" _But what if you're not the one to decide who can take what they can_?" the voice behind the doors said. This time, everyone's expressions changed to relief as they saw their classroom teacher standing there.**

 **"Aizawa-sensei!" Uraraka smiled as the eyes were still filled with water. Aizawa noticed the boy in her arms, "This time Tomura, I will make sure you are behind the bars. And there you can be with your master once again."**

 **Shigaraki gritted his teeth and was ready to snap another finger, "Are you going to provoke me to hurt your students? Once again? You never change, Eraser Head." Aizawa took a step closer, "...And neither do you." with that, he whipped the scarf he has on his neck and hit it on Shigaraki's fingers, making him drop Bakugo.**

 **Without any warning, other layers of his scarf went around his forehead and was pulled forcefully towards Aizawa. Aizawa lifted his knee and with that, Shigaraki's head hit it. He dropped to the ground, unconscious. "And that's what you get for everything you did today."**

 **Aizawa walked to Bakugo, looking at his twisted hand. "Stay down, Recovery Girl will be here soon." Bakugo gritted his teeth and slowly nodded. He got up and made his way towards wounded Uraraka and Midoriya. "Your arm. Do you still feel something in it?"**

 **She blinked and slowly lifted the arm, showing it had a bandage to prevent the blood coming out. "Yeah, thanks to Mina. But Deku on other hand..." and soon tears started to drop from her cheeks, right on Midoriya's. Aizawa sighed and before he could say anything else, the sirens were heard.**

 **"C-Can you hear that, D-Deku? H-Help came... Y-You are getting h-help..." but no response came, not even a single nod. She couldn't feel him breath anymore, and that's when it hit her.**

 **"D-Deku? No... D-Deku. Deku! D-Don't do this! Not now! DEKU, DON'T GIVE UP YET! PLEASE! HANG ON A LITTLE MORE, I BEG YOU! DEKU!" she started to shake him. Violently. Aizawa took a grip of her, trying to prevent her to make him lose more blood from the shaking.**

 **A group of emergency heroes ran into the room and started to patch the wounded ones. As they was ready to get Midoriya to the ambulance, Uraraka went to see him one more time, "W-Whenever you wake up... I-I will be here... W-Waiting for you..." she cared his hair a little bit and gave a small peck on his forehead, " _I-I love you..._ "**

 **She let them go and watched them leave the scene. She heard footsteps from behind,** **Iida. He went to confront her. "Midoriya is strong. There's nothing to worry about Uraraka, I promise."**

 **She nodded, "Yeah I know. And I'm pretty sure he knows it as well."**

 _ **'We'll all be waiting here for you. My life savior, Izuku 'Deku' Midoriya.'**_

* * *

 **A/N: Turned out to be longer than I expected... I myself think I kinda suck at writing since I really don't write, never really had. But still every time I try to surpass my skills and I can agree with myself that I success on it. LOL. This is btw the longest one-shot I've ever written (not much but with my creativity skills, it is) I think the 'break-up' scene felt a little rushed and maybe not too detailed ;-; Sorry about that as well.**


End file.
